Fanfic Light Of blue eyes and memories'
by Princess Zerefi Rose
Summary: Sejak penyegelan juubi berakhir, dunia Shinobi kembali aman dan damai. Namun, kekhawatiran Konoha bertambah, karena sang pahlawan masih belum dari kurungan tidur abadinya. " siapa disana?"..." teman ku?"... " apa kau mengenalku...". " Tolong, beritahu aku, ku mohon Siapa saja... GELAP!". Akhirnya dia sadar namun, sebuah kejutan besar menanti dunia baru shinobi...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

"Arghhhhhh ..." teriak dua sosok yang tengah kesakitan.

Salah satunya Bocah Uzumaki itu. Dia terlihat kesakitan erangannya menggema di medan pertempuran. Saat ini, dia sedang melakukan proses penghisapan juubi, dari tubuh Madara. Madara sendiri terlihat pasrah saat Naruto menghisap juubi dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan. Kaku. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menggunakan jutsunya tapi nihil.

Sedangkan ada yang berubah dari penampilan Naruto, perubahan yang sangat mencolok, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki penampilannya serupa dengan Madara saat ini. Penampilan Naruto sangat mirip dengan Rikudo Sennin, segel jurus merambat layaknya tato di tangan hingga sekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya pun berwarna biru malam kehitaman dengan pola riak air menghias. Bukan hanya itu rambutnya pun sedikit berubah, rambutnya memanjang. Rambut di samping telinganya memanjang sampai bahu., Sedangkan bagian belakang rambutnya panjang sampai sepantat dan berwarna putih perak.

Juubi dihisap ke dalam sebuah dimensi yang terbuka, melalui mata Naruto dengan perwujudan lubang hitam besar di langit medan perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Dimensi lain itu terlihat seperti gua.

Gua besar yang tinggi sekali dengan stalakmit dan stalaktit yang mencuat. Di dalam gua ada gerbang kurungan yang sangat besar, berwarna emas, dengan rantai hitam yang menghiasi sekelilingnya, penjara atau kurungan itu lebih besar dari milik Kurama saat tersegel. Gerbang itu perlahan terbuka dan rantai yang melilit kurungan itu juga bergerak

'_Ssseeeettss ... crincing ... crincing ...'_ Rantai gemerincing Suara.

"su-suara apa itu?" Tanya salah satu shinobi yang tengah menonton pertarungan sengit itu.

"entah lah... suaranya sangat menyeramkan... membuat ku merinding..." Jawab teman shinobi tersebut.

_'CIh! tidak kusangka ternyata jurus mengerikan itu, ternyata benar adanya... cerita yang bermula pada zaman dahulu kala, saat dunia ini masih baru...ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa ada iblis yang mengerikan...'_

_'yang selalu berbuat kejahatan. iblis itu sangat berbahaya karena dapat mencabut nyawa seseorang baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Sengaja dalam artian, sengaja mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memutus arwah seseorang dari tubuhnya. dan tidak sengaja dengan cara memperdengarkan suara rantai yang bergemerincing, dapat membuat gila bahkan kematian...'_

"Ekh ... ukhhh ... argggghh ..." kembali rintihan dan teriakan menggema dari mulut Uzumaki terakhir itu.

Rasa panas, kaku, sakit terasa teriris dan serasa dihujamkan pedang berkali-kali di dada. Tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto muncul sosok besar tranparan dengan jubah hitam lusuh menutupi kepala sampai menutupi kaki makhluk tersebut. Membawa sabit besar di punggung serta Katana hitam besar di pinggang.

Ternyata itu adalah perwujudan segel Naruto, Dewa penyegel Kematian, Jigure. Di masa lalu Jigure adalah sosok iblis yang sangat kuat yang mampu menyegel kematian sekalipun.

Benar apa kata Tsunade zaman dahulu Rikudo sennin sadar bahwa keberadaan iblis itu yang akan mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia, maka dari itu dia menciptakan jutsu yang mampu menyegel serta membuat iblis itu sendiri menjadi sebuah jurus yang mengerikan. Waktu terus berjalan beratus-ratus tahun kemudian klan Uzumaki mewarisi gulungan dan jutsu Jigure mereka menggunakannya hanya pada saat-saat terakhir saja.

Dari dada dewa itu mencuat rantai-rantai hitam yang segera melilit tangan Naruto. Kedua tangannya membentang lemah kakinya pun sudah terkulai lemah hanya rantai itu yang menahannya agar tidak ambruk.

Setiap orang yang mendengar gemerincing itu pasti akan merinding ketakutan lalu mati. Ini adalah jurus tingkat tinggi dan sangat terlarang karena efek samping yang ditimbulkan oleh jurus itu, nama jurusnya adalah _Shi no kami Shiru no jutsu _.

Efek jurus kematian ini adalah kematian itu sendiri atau jika keberuntungan menghampiri pengguna jurus, maka orang itu kembali seperti kau terlahir kedunia ini, tidak ada pikiran atau kosong.

'Uhukkk ... bwaahh ...'

Naruto terbatuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulut dan matanya, pandangan laki-laki itu sudah mulai buram, dan staminanya sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi dia harus bertahan kalau mau perang ini berakhir dan semua selamat.

"_aku... harus bertahan haruss...demi semua akan ku lakukan..- hosh...hosh...hoshh."_ gumam Naruto pelan. " siall..." gerutunya.

"Naruto ..." gumam Sakura.

" tsunade-shisiou bisakah kau bantu dia jangan biarkan dia..." Belum selesai bicara.

" tidak bisa sakura... hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya jadi... kita tunggu saja." Jawab Tsunade Khawatir.

"Eh ... hai."

"Naruto-kun ..." gumam Hinata.

Semua teman-temannya sangat cemas dan khawatir yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu serta melihat pertarungan itu dari jauh. Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun mencemaskan sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Baka ..." Gumamnya pelan.

"kau tidak akan bisa menyegelku bocah! Tidak akan pernah..." Teriak Madara.

"aku bukan ingin menyegelmu...bodoh, Tapi kekuatanmu-" Ucapnya pelan.

"Kekuatanku ahahaha...mana mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyegelnya tidak akan walau menggunakan iblis sekalipun..."

"BERISIK! Diam dan lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi..."

Proses penghisapan akan selesai tinggal sedikit lagi mata yang menghisapnya pun telah mulai hilang pandangan dan focus. Tetapi hanya masalah waktu saja agar semua ini selesai.

'Cringg ... cringgg ... settss'

"Akhirnya selesai ..." Gumam Naruto.

"Apah ..."

"Hya ... grraaggghh"

Dari kening naruto telah muncul simbol lingkaran berwarna ungu dan disaat yang bersamaan Jigure bergerak dan mengambil katana hitamnya. Dengan sekali tebas putuslah kekuatan Madara. Dan terhisap semua kedalam mata Naruto.

"Belum ... Masih belummm ..." gumam Naruto.

Tangan Jigure pun menembus dada Naruto dan Menembus tubuh Madara. Tiba-tiba Madara perlahan menjadi batu dan lama-kelamaan menjadi debu yang terbang terbawa angin senja yang kelam.

Segel jurus yang merambat di sekujur tubuh naruto pun menjalar mundur ke arah kening prajurit itu. Masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir dan lambat laun menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkarannya.

Matanya pun kembali seperti semula, lubang hitam diatas medan pertempuran pun telah tertutup kembali seperti sebelum pertempuran. Jigure juga menghilang dan tersegel di dalam mata Naruto.

"Haaaaaah ... akhirnya ... Uhukkk-uhukk ... uhukkk ... bwahhhh." Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutnya.

Darah membanjiri mulutnya dan tentu saja matanya pun juga mengeluarkan darah membuat matanya terus menutup. Lalu, tubuh bocah Uzumaki itu pelan namun pasti, menurun dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Membuat teman-temannya kaget dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Narutooo..." Panggil teman-temannya.

**...**

Konoha

Kondisi gawat darurat bagi rumah sakit Konoha. Kesibukan telah terjadi di setiap sudut rumah sakit. Bagi yang terluka ringan masih di tenda medan perang namun, yang terluka parah langsung di bawa tim medis Konoha ke rumah sakit Konoha. Salah satunya Naruto. Pahlawan baru bagi dunia Shinobi, Pahlawan bagi 5 negara.

Naruto langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat karena keadaannya sudah semakin melemah dan harus ditangani dengan baik, dan segera kalau tidak suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Di lorong rumah sakit di depan ruang gawat darurat.

"Tsunade-shisiou ..." Panggil Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama ..." ibu dari Zune.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade singkat.

"Kami sudah membersihkan luka dan mengganti pakaiannya dan telah memasang respirator padanya ..." Terang Sakura.

"Lalu ... Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Tsunade dengan suara bergetar.

"Kondisinya ..." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"...Tsunade-sama...akibat penggunaan jurus segel itu yang sangatlah besar, Karena Naruto menggunakan matanya sebagai media penyegelan maka..." Ucap Sizune sedih.

"Maka ... apa jangan berhenti!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri, terutama matanya maka syaraf matanya ... putus dan mengakibatkan kebutaan pada ... pada Naruto. Lalu ... akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah dan dampak dari jurus itu maka ...- maka ... hiks ... hiks ... "Ucap Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

"Jantungnya mengalami kebocoran dan paru-parunya sebelah kiri rusak, Tsunade-sama." Terang Sizune dengan berat hati.

"astaga...aku ingin kalian menanganinya dengan serius... Sizune persiapkan operasi dan Sakura aku ingin mencari tanduk rusa klan Nara dan obat alami dari klan Akimichi cepat..."

"Lhoo Tsunade-sama."

"Baik bintang Tsunade-shisou."

Akhirnya Naruto telah ditangani dengan baik dan dapat menjalani hidupnya kembali.

Semua orang kini tengah menunggu kondisi sang pahlawan, rasa berubah menjadi campur aduk. Antara senang, sedih, khawatir, dan yang semacamnya. Penanganan pertama telah dilakukan Naruto pun di pindahkan ke ruangannya.


End file.
